A Crazy Life Chapter 1 The New Baby
by ResidentEivlfan12
Summary: The life of Leon Claire Jill Chris Adam Diamond and Ada
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The New Baby**

**It was the winter of 1999 in a town that didn't have a name. This town was in the middle of nowhere. In a regular little house on Dogwood street lived a family of 3 soon to be 4. **

**Adam a college graduate and in the process of being in the NBA. He was smart, but when it came to his sister that night he had no idea what he was talking about or what he was doing. Chris also a college graduate, but he had become a police officer instead. He didn't really like sports, nobody could love sports as much as Adam. For the first time in his life he had no idea what the heck he was doing when his wife went into labor. Jill, again a college graduate, didn't like sports like her brother and didn't want to be killed in the line of duty. So she went into business and wanted to be a sales person. That night she felt like a tornado hit her.**

**In an apartment building not to far from the Redfield's house lived two people.**

**Leon, a cop. More of a Cowboy cop, never goes by the book kind of guy. Also he has a very good seance of humor, and it always comes out at the wrong time. On the other hand his girl-friend was by the book every rule had to be followed. She never let him laugh or giggle when it was a serious matter, she even slapped him once when he wouldn't stop laughing. God she didn't even want to take him to Jill's that night, and by the way her name is Claire.**

**Jill went into labor on this snowy night. She was in the middle of making dinner for Adam and Chris for when they got home, because neither of them could cook very well. That's when she felt the lighting in her stomach. She knew it was the baby, but what could she do, Chris was out at the basketball court with Adam shooting hoops. Being alone scared Jill, because she was afraid that Chris would not be there for the birth of their new baby.**

**Jill decided that she would call Claire and ask her to come over till Chris got home with Adam. She walked very slowly over to the kitchen chair and sat down. The phone was right there. She first called Chris. She heard his cell phone ring near the couch. How stupid does a man have to be to leave his 9 month pregnant wife alone with no way to contact him. Pretty Stupid.**

**Next she called Adam praying he'd answer. Nope. Answering machine.**

**She dialed Claire's number.**

"**Claire specking."**

"**Thank God! Claire its Jill I need your help!" said Jill **

"**What is it? Are you ok?" asked Claire**

" **I'm in labor, Claire!" cried Jill "Do you think I'm o.k.!"**

" **Oh my God, I'll to get Chris and Adam from the courts on my way there!" asked Claire saying goodbye and slamming the phone back on the hook.**

**Claire grabbed her coat and put on her boots, and ran out of her apartment. She went to the elevator and bashed the Up arrow then the 3rd floor button. This was the floor in which Leon lived on. She got in telling her self**. _Get Leon and get out of here._ **She ran down the hall so fast, She almost fell flat on her face. **

"**Leon!" she yelled and banged on his door.**

"**God, Claire are you ok." Leon said with a smirk.**

"**Shut up Leon! Jill's in labor I have to go be with her, and I need you to pick up Chris and Adam at the courts!" said Claire very ticked at Leon for even a smirk at a time like this, and with that she ran to her car with Leon close behind. **

**Leon got in his car, and Claire got in hers. She turned on the heat. **_Like it would do any good_**. She thought to her-self. She drove until her gas light went on, on her dash. She knew that she put gas in it yesterday, but indeed she was out of gas. She found a note after she calmed down a little.**

_**Dear, Claire **_

_**Don't be mad I used you car to go to work today. You'll need to put gas in it before you drive it a long way. Here's a twenty for gas honey, and again don't be mad.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Leon **_

_What a dumb ass using my car to get to work_**. Claire said to her-self as she got out at the nearest gas station and pumped the gas Leon should be pumping. She quickly paid the guy at the counter and drove the rest of her way to Jill's. **

**Leon was on his way to the courts when his cell-phone rang.**

**He didn't answer it. Thank God. If he had he would have had a heart attack. It was Ada. He just got to the courts and it rang again this time it was Claire. Claire even sounded madder then she did before they left.**

"**Ok honey,......." stared Leon only to be cut off by Claire.**

"**Don't ok honey me, you dumb ass. You left me with no gas." yelled Claire and she hung up on him.**

**He saw Chris getting his butt beat in basketball. He walked up to Adam. Leon didn't know what he'd say, but had a second to figure it out. **

"**What you doing here Leon?" asked Adam with a smile.**

**He was with Adam one of his good friends that didn't take much seriously. He could laugh and not get slapped.**

"**Jill's in labor!" yelled Leon just loud enough that Chris on the other side of the court could hear him.**

"**Oh my God Adam we have to go now!" yelled Chris throwing him the ball.**

**They got in Leon's car and got to Chris and Jill's house as fast as they could without getting a fine for speeding, that's the last thing Leon needed tonight, he already had a pissed off girl-friend and he didn't need a speeding ticket to. **

**On the other side of this small town lived a family 4. Rebecca a doctor. She was a police officer at one time, but the love of her life messed that up so she became a doctor. Billy, an ex-marine. He loved Rebecca, saved her life many times and they both vowed never to travel by train again. Their two beautiful twins Bobby Joe and Robby. There were both 5 years old now, but when they were born they were very hard on Rebecca. Bobby Joe took 3 hours to be born, and Robby took a half an hour more than Bobby Joe. **

**Rebecca was at Jill's house talking her through the birth. Claire just arrived yelling about how Leon's an idiot. How he didn't fill the car up with gas and how the moron wasn't here with Chris and Adam yet. She punched the wall calmed down and went to see Jill.**

"**Hey Jill, I'm sorry that my stupid dumb ass boy-friend isn't here yet with Chris and Adam ." said Claire trying to be calm.**

"**Are you doing ok Jill?" asked Rebecca.**

**Just then the three men busted through the door. Chris almost knocked Adam to the floor trying to run to were Jill was, and porously knocked Leon to the floor. When he reached Jill he saw that his sister looked like she was going to kill the next person that talk to her. Rebecca looked calm as always and if she wasn't she deserved a reward. And Jill was her beautiful self. Right now he deiced it would be best if he got his sister out of there.**

"**Claire, come here." said Chris.**

**Claire got up and stared to walk over to Chris, but Jill grabbed her hand before she was out of reach. Jill looked at her with a worried face. **

"**Don't kill him ok." Jill said in a pretty large amount of pain.**

"**I won't promise anything." laughed Chris coming over and kissing his beautiful wife then took his sisters hand and walked out of the room. **

**They walked into the hall. Chris had no idea who or what got her so pissed off. Leon walk into the hall and Claire turned so she wouldn't face him. He came up behind her and put his arms around her. Chris deiced to go back in the room with Jill. Then Leon got a mouth full from Claire, but she let him hold her even though at the time she was so pissed at him that if he died she wouldn't cry. She was crying now though, and Leon's arms were what she needed.**

**Claire grabbed his hands and squeezed then turned and walked back into the room with Chris. **

**Chris yelled, "God, I never want to have another! I don't think my hand can take it!"**

"**Oh shut up you butthead. Give me your other hand then. This was just for labor, now comes birth you better be ready honey because this is what hurts." yelled Jill.**

"**Great." said Chris under his breathe.**

**After three hours of labor. She was already tired, but now was when she had to be strong for her, Chris's hand, and her baby. After the first push she squeezed his hand so tight that he thought he could feel the bone in his hand crushing, but it didn't. Then Rebecca said "I see the head!" Adam looked like he was going to puke. So he left the room. After the second push the shoulders were out, and Jill was given a small break and so was Chris.**

"**Baby, I'm sorry that i put you through pain tonight I should have been home. "said Chris as she grabbed his hand again and made the last push. They heard the crying of their baby. Rebecca cut the umbilical cord, cleaned the baby up, and wrapped it in a little pink blanket. "Its a girl!" said Rebecca handing her to Jill. They both sat there with their new baby cuddled close. **

**Claire, for about 30 seconds, was jealous, but then she got over it. Jill was married for 2 years and was almost 5 years older. Claire was sitting on his Leon's lap, not the best sit in the house, but it would have to do. He wanted to kiss her, but this was not the time or place to do so. He knew she'd smack him if he tried. Then something unexpected happened. She kissed him. Was this her apology for being pissed at him the whole night?**

"**Honey, I'm sorry I was such an ass tonight." said Claire getting up and grabbing his hands making him get up and follow her out of the room. **

"**Why are you sorry I was the ass. I should of asked before I used you car, and put the gas in my-self." said Leon holding her hand.**

**After one more short kiss they walk back in to see the baby and figure out what her name would be. **

**Diamond Claire Redfield. **


	2. Love Sick

**Chapter 2:**

**Love Sick**

**Claire and Leon got home late, so Leon decided to act like a gentle man for the first time in his life. He decided to walk Claire up to her room. He kissed her good- night and she tried to pull him into her room. He cut the kiss off short and left her standing there. One part of his brain said she's tired I'll leave her alone. The other, male, side of his brain was thinking she'll want me even more tomorrow.**

**Rebecca went home at 4 in the morning. When she tried to go to bed Billy woke up and started coughing his lungs out. "Sleep! I need Sleep!" Rebecca cried. "Sorry, I'll go get the Nyquil." Billy said while getting up. She herd rustling in the kitchen then more coughing. "It's in the bathroom!" She screamed so loud it broke the sound barrier. "Idiot" she said under her breath. She knew she'd woken the kids but she was so tired she decided to make Sir Coughsalot take care of them. She fell asleep almost instantly. **

**Chris woke Jill up at 5 saying his baby would likely shrivel into nothing if she didn't feed her now. Jill moaned. Then sat up took the baby, and noticed once again how a burden could be the most beautiful thing in the world. She nearly fell asleep but Chris whispered "Jill, honey" He didn't even have to finish the sentence. She gave him Diamond and fell to sleep on the couch to tired to get up and walk to bed.**

**Leon, was up early in the morning because he had to go to work. He ate something random out of the cupboard, took a shower, put on his work uniform, and went to work, for once, in a good mood. **

**Claire on the other hand was watching one of her favorite movies of all time **_Titanic_**. Leon just had to walk by her room when Jack died. He knocked on her door caringly asking:**

"**Claire, are you ok in there." **

" **Oh my God." She said pausing the movie and walking over to the door.**

**She opened to find Leon there almost in tears for the first time since she meet him. She let him in and showed her what she was crying about. He looked and saw Jake had drowned. **

**He looked at her and said "Claire, Its going to happen every time. You can't stop it from happening no matter how many times you watch the movie." **

"**Its not fair though poor Rose never got to marry Jack."**

"**Well nobody never said life was fair. Jeeze, I have to go Claire I'm going to late for work." said Leon.**

**Rebecca had woke up around 11:AM to the kids screaming. She walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom to find the Nyquil bottle almost empty. She knew that it was almost full last night when Billy took it . This meant that he had almost taken a hole bottle of Nyquil between 4AM and 11AM. She knew it wasn't safe. She went to find out why the children were screaming. She found Randy trying to wake his passed out dad. Bobby Joe was doing most of the screaming. Her and Billy were really close. Rebecca looked down at the bottle in her hand and ran over to Billy in a hurry. **_My work is never done._** She thought to her-self.**

**Leon got to work and punched in just before Adam came up handing him a news paper. Leon looked at it and shoved it back into Adam's face. Leon didn't want to read it and Adam didn't understand why. He found out that the women from the news paper was an intern here and Leon was to train her.**

**Leon went to his office and found a list of interns he was to train that day. When he looked and saw a name at the top he slammed the door to his office and called his boss.**

"**Sir. I don't feel comfortable training Miss. Wrong its a personal matter". said Leon his voice was shaking.**

"**Live with it or get out Kennedy we don't have time for your personal problems." said his boss.**

"**I'm taking the rest of the day off ." said Leon feeling a little dizzy **

"**Fine, Leon we'll just to Adam train her and you can go home for the day." said his boss sarcastically.**

**Leon hung up the grabbed his things and left to go home. Just when he walked out of his office, he runs into Ada. He tried to go around her, but she wouldn't let him. He felt like fainting he was so dizzy, but managed to stay on his feet **

"**Leon!" Ada yelled under her breath.**

"**We're through Ada its just like Jack dying in Titanic, you can't stop it!" yelled Leon and walked around her. **

**Ada has been an in intern at the place Leon worked at for about 4 years, she still can't get the job. She lives on the east side of town. You may ask why dose Leon hate her so much. Well let me explain. Ada and Leon were girl-friend and boy-friend for about a year until he met Claire. Ada could not handle another women in his life and tried to kill Claire out of jealousy, but Leon came to Claire's rescue even though at the time he loved Ada. He found out that he really wanted to be with Claire and not Ada and broke up with her. **

**Claire deicide that she need milk in the house. So after her movie she went to the store. She was looking for the 1% milk. She paid for the milk and went home. When she got out at her apartment building she realized Leon's car was parked right next to hers. It was only noon, what was he doing home at this time of the day. She went to her room and put the milk in the refrigerator and went up stairs having a feeling that something was wrong. **

**Rebecca was a doctor but she had nothing to work with. By the look of it Billy needed his stomach pumped and she couldn't help him, just then Billy coughed and looked up at Rebecca like he saw a ghost. Bobby Joe came and hugged her daddy and never wanted let go.**

"**This is all my fault!" Robby yelled as he ran into his room and cried.**

"**Daddy, I love you so much." said Bobby Joe still holding on to him.**

"**I love you, too Bobby Joe but I think I'm going to barf." Billy said weakly. She made a face then fled the room like it was on fire. "Oh," Billy moans. "If you don't get better we'll have to take a train to town." Rebecca says. Billy sits up so fast he almost falls back down. He goes to the bathroom and Rebecca hears him puking his guts out. He comes back "I'm fine."**

**Claire went to Leon's door and quietly knocks. She had a feeling that he took a sick day. **_**He seemed fine this morning **_**she thought as he yelled, "Come in." not even caring who it was. Claire walked over and saw Leon on the couch lying down. "Oh my! Leon are you ok?" asked Claire looking at Leon. **

"**I'm fine, I'm just a little dizzy, and my stomach is upset that's all." said Leon getting up and making his way to Claire.**

**She took him back to the couch and told him to take it easy. She sat down next to him. Claire was concerned about Leon, but she didn't know what to do. She had a feeling that it was stress related and tried to calm him down. She started by asking him what he was so worked up about in the first place and he told her.**

"**Ada, she's back in town." said Leon feeling like he wanted to barf. **

"**Oh, so that's what got you all worked up." said Claire putting her hand on Leon's back.**

"**So Claire why did you come over. I told you I'd come over. said Leon ready to barf.**

" **Honey, I'm going to call Rebecca and get you some help." said Claire getting up.**

**Claire went to the arm chair in Leon's little sitting room and called Rebecca. She could see that Leon was puking, and hung up her call, ran over to him and rubbed his back knowing that puking was no fun to do or to clean up, but right now she just want to make sure Leon was going to be ok. She made sure Leon was ok and tried to call Rebecca again. This time staying with Leon in case he was to puke again. Rebecca answered asking:**

"**This is Rebecca, how may I help you today." she said with a laugh.**

"**Hey, um I'm with Leon and he doesn't feel well he says he's dizzy and he already puke once that I know of." said Claire **

"**Well I'll walk you through what you need to do." said Rebecca. "Check he's temp. If its above 100 degrees we have a problem."**

**Claire told Leon to lay down and try to relax well she went and got the thermometer. She ran to the tiny bathroom that she knew all to well. She opened the first aid kit that Leon kept all his medical supplies in. She took the thermometer, but as she was about to leave Leon was in the door and he said:**

"**Claire I feel better, and I thank you." said Leon kissing her passionately.**

"**Well Leon," said Claire kissing him back.**

**Before she knew what had happened they were on the couch him on top of her. She had no idea what he was planning, but she had a pretty good idea, and she liked were this was going. They both got lost in the moment and when she woke up she had an orgasm and she was in Leon's bed with him beside her. She wanted to move, but on the other hand she thought back to how this all happened and remembered that they had forgotten something very important and she sat up and shook Leon violently to wake him up.**

**Leon smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She still wanted to talk to him but she didn't have the power to break the kiss off. After a good 10 minutes, Leon, feeling like a gentleman, he broke the kiss off. Claire was surprised and kissed him once more short and soft, beginning to forget why she woke him up. He got up and started getting dressed.**

**Claire stared at him in amazement. Him. Me and Him. He didn't tell me he loved me before Me and Him. Leon caught her gaze and felt concerned. "Are you ok Claire," he said trying very hard not to show her how turned on he was. In his mind thoughts were racing. She's just sitting there staring at me. Does she regret it? He didn't know what to do. Without thinking he crawled up next to her.**

**Claire was feeling used. **_**Now he's coming for seconds. **_**Her mind was jumbled and she was scared, not of Leon but of herself. She let him hold her. It seemed that was all she needed. He whispered in her ear, after a lot of thought "I Love You, Claire and I always will."**


End file.
